Challenge Fics
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Série indépendante de mini-fics écrites lors d'Ipod challenge sur le forum du CPAF.
1. The story of impossible

**Titre : **The story of the impossible

**Auteur :** BB

**Tv-Show :** SG1

**Saison :** fin de la 7

**Spoilers :** none

**Genre :** One-shot

**Résumé :** Le temps d'une danse.

**N/A :** Fic écrite sur le principe de l'ipod Challenge (ici écrite sur _'The story of the impossible'_ de Peter Von Poehl, écoutée plusieurs fois). Je débute dans ce genre de procédé d'écriture, alors faire ça sur une seule chanson, n'est pas encore à ma portée. Par contre l'idée m'a forcée à reprendre l'écriture, bloquée depuis ma rentrée par manque de temps et trop de fatigue. Il y a tellement à faire en ce qui concerne mes projets de fics que je suis déconcertée avant d'avoir commencé. Je doute que cela soit excellent…

Une soirée, un bar, une musique, une danse.

C'était une des rares fois où ils s'étaient tous réunis, amis et collègues. Même s'ils fêtaient un départ, son départ, l'ambiance était festive et les discussions allaient bon train. Il était tellement rare de pouvoir profiter de la vie aussi simplement lorsque vous travailliez au SGC.

Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart, en bout de table. Même s'ils affichaient tous une mine réjouie, le cœur était lourd. Ils fêtaient Son départ loin d'eux, loin d'Elle. Ils profitaient alors de la présence des uns et des autres. La conversation se faisant légère mais les regards appuyés. Ils ne savaient pas si l'opportunité d'être à nouveau tous les quatre se représenterait de sitôt.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la musique s'était finalement élevée dans la salle. Reconnaissant la mélodie rythmée, tous les trois sourirent doucement en se remémorant leur jeunesse sous le sourcil intrigué de Teal'c. Et puis tout s'était emballé, une phrase de défi lancée en l'air et les voilà sur la piste à danser tous les deux. Daniel a toujours été un lâche ! Au début ils furent gênés de se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre, l'incongruité de la situation probablement. Et puis le rythme de la musique les avait fait vite se prendre au jeu. Ils avaient alors enchainé, avec plus ou moins d'élégance, les figures de rock, riant de leurs maladresses. Ils ne se rappelaient pas s'être autant amusés depuis des années.

Ils avaient adoré ça. Pouvoir toucher l'autre, l'étreindre contre soi, le voir rire, l'admirer se déhancher sur un rock endiablé. Ils avaient adoré pouvoir simplement profiter de l'autre en toute insouciance. Ne plus penser à l'interdit ni au danger, encore moins à son départ. Juste se laisser aller à l'euphorie du moment, le temps d'une chanson.

Cela avait été court, trop court, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Un petit rien parmi tant d'autres. Et pourtant des petits riens qui font un tout.

Ils se rappelleraient longtemps de cette soirée.

Fin


	2. Surnaturel

**Titre:** Surnaturel

**Auteur:** BB

**Série:** Stargate SG1

**Genre:** romance, surnaturel ^^

**Spoilers:** 10 saisons

**Rating:** tout public

**Pairing:** Sam/Jack

**Résumé:** Dès le premier regard, elle avait été sa victime.

**N/A :** mini-fic écrite sur _E.T de Katy Perry_ (Ipod challenge du CPAF), comme d'habitude il me faut au moins une centaine d'écoute pour pondre quelque chose qui me semble potable.

Je vous conseille d'écouter la fameuse musique en mêmetemps que de lire la fic, pour être dans le rythme et l'ambiance. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est, peut être une maladroite alternative à une scène NC que je n'arrive pas à écrire...

**Remerciement à**: NatouCarter pour ses conseils et corrections.

_Comment pouvait-on ressentir ça pour un homme ? Cela semblait si surnaturel. Qui était-il ? Quel était ce pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle ?_

_Dès le premier regard, elle avait été sa victime. Il était tellement hypnotisant, tellement charismatique. Avec son air arrogant et intimidant, il l'avait défiée, il l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements pour la tester. Il était de ces hommes que rien n'atteignait, mais elle avait pu apercevoir dans ses yeux plus que ce qu'il ne voulait montrer. Il s'était senti en danger face à elle. Et son regard pénétrant l'avait alors __transpercé__._

_Et ce fut comme un poison, ça s'était répandu en elle, se faufilant à travers ses veines et avait touché son cœur de plein fouet. A cet instant, elle avait su qu'elle était perdue. Il l'avait contaminée. Elle qui s'était interdite de souffrir. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir à quel point elle avait tord ?_

_Mais il n'était pas comme les autres, il était tellement différent de tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Il était un leader, de ceux qu'on suivait les yeux fermés, de ceux à qui on confiait sa vie. Il l'avait contaminée. Pour lui, elle avait tout risqué. Elle était prête à le suivre à l'autre bout de l'univers. Jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Qu'importe si elle devait se sacrifier, puisqu'elle avait la certitude qu'il l'aurait ramenée d'entre les morts, qu'il aurait retourné l'univers pour la retrouver. Peu importait le temps qu'il mettrait, ou le nombre de planètes à parcourir. A aucun moment il ne l'abandonnerait, ils étaient à jamais liés._

_Elle était à lui corps et âme. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. En sa présence, son cœur s'affolait. A son contact, sa peau frissonnait et chaque caresse était électrisante. __Sous ses baisers, elle vibrait __et sous les assauts de son corps, le sien s'embrasait. Etre ensemble c'était magique, surnaturel mais… Interdit. Qu'importe, l'important c'était que le destin les avait réunis!_

''Je suis prête, Jack, emmène-moi. Embrasse-moi, hypnotise-moi. Je veux te sentir, prend-moi je suis prête, Jack…''


	3. Samantha Carter

**Titre:** Samantha Carter

**Auteur:** BB

**Série:** Stargate SG1

**Genre:** romance

**Spoilers:** 10 saisons

**Rating:** tout public

**Pairing:** Sam/Jack

**N/A :** mini-fic écrite sur _Lise_ de Emilie Simon, musique imposée lors d'un ipod challenge du CPAF.

**Remerciements à :** Kiwxi pour la musique et NatouCarter pour les conseils et corrections.

Samantha Carter.

Cette femme te déstabilise,

Scientifique et militaire,

Elle n'est jamais soumise,

Elle a su s'imposer dans cette guerre.

Samantha Carter.

A son labo, elle passe ses journées assise,

Dans son travail, elle est précise,

De son parcours, elle est si fière,

Mais ce n'est qu'une façade pour se cacher derrière.

Samantha Carter

Elle est si singulière,

Chacun de ses gestes t'hypnotise,

Mettre de la distance entre vous, est nécessaire,

Parce qu'elle a sur toi, une totale emprise.

Samantha Carter

Si belle et célibataire,

Elle est la femme que tu convoitises,

Alors tu l'as fait rire avec tes bêtises,

Ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Samantha Carter

Cette femme est si exquise,

Ses désirs tu voudrais satisfaire,

De peur qu'elle te soit prise,

Car tu ne veux plus être solitaire.

Samantha Carter

Mais elle ne t'est jamais acquise,

Car elle est ta coéquipière,

Alors ton cœur elle te le brise,

Elle te laisse sans repaires.

Samantha Carter

A quel point tu désespères,

Qu'on vous l'interdise,

Mais tu penses à sa carrière,

Et à cet amour qu'ils détruisent.

Samantha Carter,

Ton âme elle te la perd.


	4. Le Duo de choc

**Auteur**: BB

**Genre**: Humour débile

**Spoiler**: Aucun

**Disclamer**: L'univers de la série ne m'appartient pas. Écrit dans un but non lucratif (bref, histoire de s'occuper et surtout de ne défrustrer et bien rigoler)

**N/A**: Mini-fics écrites dans le cadre de la "commémoration de la Franchise SG" qui s'est déroulée sur le CPAF. Ces scénettes ont été écrites à partir de screencaps de la séries. Il s'agit de sortir de son contexte une photo d'une scène qui a été un peu prise à l'arrache lors de la capture écran et que du coup, les acteurs ont une tête bizarre ou une position bizarre, bref que cela vous suggère tout sauf ce qui devrait réellement se passer dans l'épisode. Le but étant donc d'écrire ce que vous suggère les caps... (A vos risques et périls, hein on ne notera pas l'esprit déplacé de l'auteur^^)

Vous pouvez retrouver les photos originales sur le CPAF, car il est vrai que sans les photos tout ceci perd de sa valeur humoristiques!

* * *

**1. Le pari** (/image_?i=136&u=11265959)_ Jack et Sam devant le tableau des constellations devant situé en face du bureau du général_.

- _Non, Monsieur ce n'est pas possible_ ! Rétorqua brutalement la militaire.  
_- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'on ne peut définitivement pas faire ça ici _! Répondit-elle agacée du comportement enfantin de son supérieur.  
_- Voyons Carter, avec tout ce qui se passe dans cette base, je suis sur que tout le monde y verrait que du feu !  
- Mon Colonel..._ plaida-t-elle.  
_- Juste un petit ...  
- J'ai dit non_ ! le coupa-t-elle.  
- _Aller, Carter je suis sur que vous en avez envie_! supplia le colonel.  
_- Là n'est pas le problème, mais il est hors de question que je fasse ça ici, qui plus est devant le bureau du général !  
- Les vestiaires, alors ?_ s'enthousiasma-t-il alors.  
_- Mon Co...  
- Ou la réserve, c'est bien la réserve, y a moins passage et les caméras sont fixes!  
- Mon Colonel, pour l'amour du ciel_ ! S'écria la militaire exaspérée.  
- _Désolé, ok j'arrête avec ça... Vous êtes pas drôle Carter, vous savez_ça ! Répondit-il de mauvaise foie.

Un silence accueilli son reproche alors que la jeune femme le regardait maintenant d'un regard mauvais bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière remarque, se dit-il avant qu'une phrase de son second ne lui revienne en tête.

_- Attendez, vous venez de dire que vous en aviez envie, là !  
- Que... qu...Quoi? Non_ ! bégaya Sam déstabilisée et les joues rougissantes.  
_- Si_ ! Insista-t-il un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.  
- Absolument pas !  
_- C'est pas beau la mauvaise foie, Major, vous savez! Enfin... Quand vous serez décidée, vous savez où me trouver pour le ..._dit-il faisant un signe du doigt allant de lui à elle.

Jack reparti comme il était venu, laissant une Sam pantoise devant le bureau du général. Pour sur, ce n'était pas tous les jours, que son officier supérieur voulait soit disant faire une petit blague au général en voulant vous embrasser. Elle regarda sans bouger le colonel descendre les escaliers en sifflant gaiment, inconsciente du pari entre lui et Reynolds...

* * *

**2. Coin Détente** (/image_?i=139&u=11265959) _Jack et Sam au détour d'un couloir, les mines extatiques_ !

_Oh mon dieu…_ s'exclama la militaire encore extatique de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

_Comme vous dites…_ Confirma son supérieur en souriant béatement.

_C'était vraiment…_

_Fantastique ?_

_On peut dire ça oui…_ Avoua-t-elle en riant, les joues encore roses de plaisir.

_On aurait dû faire ça y a des années !_ S'exclama Jack, déçu de ne pas y avoir sauté le pas plus tôt.

_Qu'importe, mon colonel, maintenant que nous savons, nous pourrons le refaire quand nous le voulons…_

_Autant de fois que nous le voulons…_ Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur alors qu'il accrochait le regard devenu sombre de son second qui, dans une moue adorable reflétant son désir, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

A ce rythme, Sam pensait réellement que son corps allait se liquéfier. Bon sang, comment chasser toutes les images et les sensations qui refaisaient surface après leur délicieuse séance du local 296-A du niveau -23 du SGC, alors que l'homme en face d'elle, et non moins sexy, lui jetait un regard pareil. Jamais elle n'arriverait à dormir cette nuit en ayant en tête l'image du colonel O'Neill, le torse nu et luisant de sueur… Le colonel se grata la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise.

_Mmmh, Carter, pas que votre présence m'indispose, mais je crois que… Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ferions bien de… Eh bien, vous savez…_ dit-il alors qu'il faisait un geste du doigt entre eux.

_Mon colonel ?_ Demanda-t-elle perplexe n'ayant pas suivit le discours de son supérieur.

_Oui, vous savez… Ne pas ébruiter la chose, garder ça pour nous !_

_Oh ? Oh, oui, oui… Vous avez surement raison… Mon colonel._

_Vous semblez déçue ?_

_Hein, non, non c'est juste que…_

_Carter,_ la coupa-t-il, _vous aimeriez vraiment que je le cris sur tous les toits, et je précise que ça serait vraiment avec joie de vanter vos exploits de tout à l'heure, surtout quand vous… Euh, bref je m'égare là… _Dit-il penaud sous le regard maintenant perplexe de la jeune femme. _Et donc je disais que si des gros lourdauds comme Pears et les gars de SG-13 venait à être au courant, ils voudraient surement leur part du … gâteau !_ Expliqua-t-il non sans difficultés, terminant sa phrase par une grimace de dégout.

_Ok, vous avez gagné, mon colonel !_ Acquiesça la jeune femme à son tour dégouté par la simple pensée de Pears et ses hommes.

_Je sais, ça m'arrive quelques fois ! _Dit Jack goguenard.

_Mon colonel ! _Le réprimanda-t-elle en riant.

_Roh aller Carter, vous pouvez le dire, on est que tous les deux._

_Vous dire quoi, monsieur ? Feigna-t-elle._

_Que j'ai raison !_

_Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin… Mon colonel ! _Se moqua Sam à la place.

_Hey, c'était pas ça la phrase ! _Rouspéta-t-il content de la faire rire.

Elle rit de bon cœur, charmée par l'homme à ses cotés et encore hypnotisée par leur délicieuse séance précédente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour recommencer…

_Bon… Je vous laisse, je suppose que vous avez tout un tas de trucs scientifiques à faire_… Déclara-t-il faisant de grands gestes superflus.

_C'est exact._

_Bien alors… A plus tard, Carter_. Murmura-t-il en la dévorant du regard.

_A plus tard, mon colonel… Et merci pour… _répondit-elle sur le même ton, ne lâchant pas son regard.

_De rien… C'était un plaisir, vraiment…_ la coupa-t-il un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

Sam s'était déjà engagée dans le couloir adjacent prête à vaquer à ses occupations, lorsque le colonel l'interpella à nouveau.

_Demain, même endroit, même heure ?_

_A vos ordres, mon colonel !_ Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant.

_Bien… Alors à demain, Sam et soyez à l'heure !_

_Pour rien au monde je ne raterai ça… Jack !_

* * *

**3. le local 296-A **(/image_?i=140&u=11265959) _Jack et Sam en uniforme, discutant devant un 3eme officier_.

_Merde Carter, vous lui avez dit ! s'insurgea-t-il_

_Quoi ? Bien sur que non, mon colonel _! Rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

_On était d'accord pour garder ça pour nous_… Ajouta-t-il une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_Mais, je vous jure que je n'ai rien dit, Monsieur !_

_Pour l'amour du ciel, comment serait-il au courant autrement ?_

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'avais pourtant fait attention lors de notre… notre dernière séance._

_Carter, ça vous ressemble pourtant pas d'être étourdie !_

_Hey, à qui la faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas… juste au moment où…_ contra-t-elle les joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

_Ça va ça va j'ai compris, Carter…_

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Il fallait avouer qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation peu enviable. Voilà maintenant 10 minutes que le général les avait convoqués tous les deux dans son bureau. Et Jack en aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas pour les remercier du travail qu'ils fournissaient au SGC.

_Vous pensez que c'est pour quel motif que le général nous a convoqués, mon colonel_ ? Demanda-t-elle soudain angoissée.

_Je prie tous les faux Dieux pour que ce ne soit pas concernant notre petit secret, si c'est à ça que vous pensiez…_ soupira Jack.

_Bon sang, on n'aurait jamais dû faire ça_ ! s'exclama la jeune femme complètement affolée.

_Ce qui est fait et fait, Carter. Et pour ma part, je ne regrette rien_. Lui dit-il calmement un sourire sur les lèvres.

…

_Hier encore, vous aviez plutôt l'air d'apprécier la … chose, quand je vous ai…_

_Mon colonel_ ! s'écria-t-elle outrée à voix basse, peu désireuse que quelqu'un les entende.

_Roh, aller Carter, maintenant qu'on va se faire remonter les bretelles, ça vous tuera pas d'avouer que vous avez apprécié nos petites séances quotidiennes…_

_Ça va mon colonel pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça de m'être fait prendre dans cette situation avec vous ! C'est à croire que vous oubliez que nous risquons la cours martiale._ Grogna-t-elle de voir le colonel prendre cela tellement à la légère.

Jack allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la voix du général se fit entendre de son bureau, leur intimant d'entrer.

_Courage, Carter, j'en ai vu de pire, ça va bien se passer_ ! lui souffla-t-il avant d'entrer.

_Tu parles_ ! Pesta-t-elle dans un murmure.

_Colonel, Major… J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?_

_Euh, c'est-à-dire mon général, parce que vous savez dans celle de Carter…_

_Colonel, si j'étais vous je la mettrais en veilleuse_ ! Pesta Hammond qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

_Oui, mon général._

_Bien, rafraichissez moi la mémoire tous les deux. Quel était l'ordre que je vous ai donné il y a 3 semaines concernant le problème du local 296-A du niveau -23 ?_

Les regards des deux militaires se croisèrent furtivement avant de se refocaliser sur le général. Comme ils le soupçonnaient, leur petit secret n'était pas resté inconnu de tous apparemment.

_Vous nous avez demandés de nous occuper du problème de sécurisation de la base et plus particulièrement des infrastructures datant du silo nucléaire, mon général… Ce qui comprenait le local 296-A du niveau -23._

_En effet, colonel. Et d'après votre rapport, Major, tout était en ordre !_

_C'est exact, mon général._

_Bien… Alors comment pourriez vous m'expliquer le contenu du compte-rendu que je viens de recevoir du sergent Adams du service d'entretien de la base, qui m'assure que le réseau d'eau et la chaudière alimentant les infrastructures de l'ancien silo ont été modifiés de telle manière que le local 296-A a été transformé en véritable hammam ?_

_Euh… Vous allez rire, mon général…_

_Faites moi donc rire Colonel, mais vous avez intérêt d'être bon parce que ceci est inadmissible. Qui plus est, lorsque l'on me signal que deux de mes officiers les plus gradés de cette base se retrouvent quotidiennement dans ce local depuis trois semaines pour… pour …. Je ne sais quoi, d'ailleurs !_

_Je vous jure que ce n'était que pour se détendre, mon général, je suis sur que cela pourrait être profitable à tous nos hommes, avec le stress, les goa…_ Tenta de s'expliquer Jack.

_Colonel, ça suffit !_ Hurla-t-il exaspéré._ Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que vous fichiez à moitié nus dans ce local, Colonel !_

_Mon général, nous sommes réellement désolés. Sur le moment ça paraissait une bonne idée…_ Intervint finalement Sam d'une voix faible.

_Que dieu me vienne en aide… Major, je vous croyais plus intelligente que le Colonel. Quant à vous, plus rien ne m'étonnera désormais, réussir à détourner les compétences du Major pour…_

_Un hammam, Monsieur…_

_Vous deux, je ne veux plus vous voir trainer ensemble en dehors des missions, est-ce bien compris ?_ Coupa le général dévisageant tour à tour le colonel qui regardait ses boots tel un gamin pris en faute et le Major les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Décidément, se dit le général Hammond, ces deux là allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. A croire qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble…

_Euh, mon général, mais comment on …_ Interrompit Jack.

_Est-ce bien compris, Colonel, Major ?_

_Oui, mon général_ ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Bien, en attendant des sanctions seront prises à votre encontre. Un mois sans soldes et vous participeraient à la remise en état du local ainsi qu'à des corvées diverses pendant ce même laps de temps. En contre partie, aucune notification ne sera mentionnée dans vos dossiers._

_Merci mon général._

_Rompez, disparaissez de ma vue et que je n'entende plus parler de vous à moins que ce soit pour sauver la planète !_

Les deux militaires ne se firent pas prier et sortir du bureau avant de rejoindre leur bureau. Aucun d'eux ne disait mot. Jack entendit son second soupirait et finit par prendre la parole.

_Je suis désolé Carter, tout ça est de ma faute._ Dit-il sincèrement.

_Je suis aussi coupable que vous, mon Colonel._

_Je suis désolé quand même._

_Vous êtes pardonné et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'était très agréable, je ne regrette rien._ Lui avoua-t-elle avec tendresse.

_J'avoue que ça va me manquer, comment je vais faire pour me détendre maintenant ?_

_C'est vrai que de vous voir dans le plus simple appareil ça me manquer_ Dit-elle espiègle, riant devant la mine effarée de son colonel.

_Quoi ? Carter …_

_Colonel, Major qu'est ce que vous fichez encore ensemble_ ! Coupa le général en hurlant alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

_Oups_ ! Lâcha-t-il au général alors que Sam tentait de cacher son rire.

**Fin... pour le moment ^^**


End file.
